Angels and Demons
by drw1100
Summary: Post BD. no renesmee, will be explained later in story The Cullens return to Forks over a hundred years later. They are not the only super natural creatures anymore. Natalie is a powerful girl with a powerful past. Canon, new character. REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Angels and Demons

Summary: The Cullens move back to Forks generations later, (No Renesmee, Cullens made peace with wolves btw) and meet Natalie, a 17 year old witch with a powerful history.

(PS: sadly, i do not own Twilight, i just wish i did)

Chapter 1: NEW KIDS

I wasn't the only one staring. As the beautiful six new students sat there, talking together, the entire school was fixated on them. How could they not be? These six were beautiful, mysterious, intimidating. And for such a small town, a family with six teenagers to move in suddenly was odd, a topic of gossip for weeks I'd predict. Yet, I looked at the new kids at the table across the room, trying in my mind to not believe what I knew was true, what the other 'normal' students had not one iota of a clue about. The six of them, the 'new kids in town" were not as new as everyone believed. The Cullens were back.

I turned back to my meal and continued to eat, as if everything was normal once again. Trying to fake normalcy to fit in, but I never did. I sat alone as usual, at the end of a long table in the Forks High School cafeteria. I ate alone because I was considered an out cast. Now I know every teenager feels this way, but for me it was true. And for good reason, too. With my powers, it was best to just stay away from the kids who will grow up to lead normal lives with normal family and friend drama. I always had to keep secrets, and my family drama was a bit bigger than "mom won't let me got to Erica's party this weekend!!" These poor, whiny, small town teenagers had no idea. Finishing my lunch quickly I grabbed my book bag and rushed past the table of vampires and to the empty library.

Walking in, I quickly smiled and nodded to the friendly librarian and grabbed a table in the back behind the rarely used reference section. I knew no one would disturb me there. I sat down, taking a few deep breaths to calm my self, before my young powers get out of control. I unlatched the little book charm on my bracelet and set it in front of me on the table.

"Existo certe" I whispered, holding my hand over the book. Doing a double check for any onlookers glancing around, I opened the now large heavy worn and torn book on the table. I flipped through the pages I had practically memorized until I got to the passage I was looking for. "_Vampires_" it read at the top. The old text went on and on, but I looked to notes written in the margins in my great – great grandmother's handwriting. Reading through it quickly, I knew my gut was right, these new mysterious strangers were the same ones from over a hundred years ago. "_The Cullen Coven,_" it read, "_clan of 8 vampires that feed off of the blood of animals, battled others only to protect the ones they love. Side of kindness, goodness, trust worthy._"

I sat reading for the rest of the school day, absorbing every legend the book described, knowing it was all true. Along with my grandmother's own observations and knowledge. The story of the Cullen's was truly remarkable. Each of their powers, their treaty with the Quileute wolves, the turning of the human girl, Bella, deals with the Volturi, all of this I read and reread again. It all happened here, generations ago. And they didn't know about me, my family, or that I knew.

Sifting through my memory of what I had observed at lunch that day, I easily could match each Cullen with their description in the book. The one I had worried most about was Edward, I knew he could only read my mind if I let him, and if he had any suspicions the family probably wouldn't be back tomorrow. I wondered if they had any clue at all that they were not the only supernatural creatures in Forks any more.

Swallowing back any nerves I had, knowing they were safe to be around so I had no reason to fear, I quickly and quietly changed my most prized possession back into a charm and snapped it on my bracelet. On the drive home I pondered. I pondered the legends, the story, the Quileutes. According to the book, though my ancestors had no experience with being bitten, my blood, the blood of a witch, would smell like nothing but a sweet, yet inedible perfume to them.

I pulled up to my small, one story home that I shared with my parents. I walked in and made my way up to the small attic I had turned into a bedroom. It was better that the closet sized corner my constantly fighting parents called a room. I turned the attic into my own private getaway when I had discovered the book at the age of thirteen. I had gotten into yet another fight with my parents about school and work and money (which my mother drank and father gambled away) and was forced to clean up the space as a punishment. I had been in the dusty, dark room for hours when I tripped on a loose floorboard that had came up. I kneeled down to investigate, and found the book, and my life had changed forever. Picking it up out of its hiding place, I felt an electric spark flowing from the book to my veins, connecting me to it. I heard the blood pumping behind my ears and knew that I was meant to find this book. Or this book was meant to find me. I immediately opened it and started reading, hardly believing in my head, what I knew was true in my heart. I _felt_ it. I sat up there the rest of the night, until my mother finally cared enough to investigate.

"You've been up here this whole time and nothing is clean?!" she screeched at me. "You useless child, get to work!"

"But, mom, this book," I tried to hastily explain to her what it was and what is said, but I had seen the reaction written all over her face, disgust, horror, fear.

"No child of mine…" she trailed off grumbling about monsters, and lunacy, and witches, grabbing the book from my hands.

"NO!" I yelled, reaching out to grab it back, when suddenly, time slowed and I felt all the blood, the power, rush to my outstretched hand. The book flew back into me, and my mother fell back into a pile of boxes behind her, as if a great force had shoved her back. Both of us fell silent, staring each other in the eyes, her with horror, me with shock. But I could feel nothing but security with the book in my arms again.

The rest is history. She scrambled her way out, murmuring things like "devil child," "monster," and "demon," leaving me alone with nothing but the book, and my ancestors' notes in it, to explain everything. I rarely talk to my parents now. We are only together for the sake of keeping up appearances.

So the Cullens were back. Huh. I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling, contemplating what I should do next. The way they had been described so specifically, they were special, different, safe. Well, as safe as a vampire could be. I wanted to talk to them. They were the only other supernatural creatures I had ever met. I had never met any other witches, even. I was literally completely alone. Maybe they could help me find some others, something to do once I turn eighteen and get out of this house where I'm so clearly not wanted.

Crying myself to sleep at that thought, I could do nothing but pray to God, if he even cared about a demon like me, that the Cullen's would be in school tomorrow.

* * *

AN: Review? should i continue or not? Cullens will come in next, i promise!! ive got lots planned for this!!


	2. Chapter 2

Angels and Demons 

Chapter 2 Confrontations

**EPOV**

The ride home from the familiar Forks High School was growing increasingly annoying as Alice prattled away in the back seat about how much has stayed the same, how much has changed, how glad she is to be back, blah, blah, blah. I looked down to the pale hand in mine and over to the beautiful golden eyes in the passenger seat, that stared back at me with as much love and devotion as I had.

Bella and I were going to be together forever, and I would never live a day where I was not grateful for that. We had spent the day mostly reminiscing of the place we first met, the first time we – she – had lunch together, and all the things that brought us together. I had to be constantly mentally reminded by Alice to keep a watchful mind on the other students, but being so distracted by the most beautiful creature sitting next to me, it was hard. Teenagers haven't changed much in the last hundred years though, and I picked up no suspicious thoughts. Everything seemed relatively normal.

Pulling in to the expansive garage, we were greeted by Esme, eagerly asking questions on how our first day went.

"It's not like it really was our _first day,_ Mom." said Emmett, eagerly heading into the house to play his newest video games. Esme just rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Everything went well then, dear?" she asked me, really wanting to know if we were in any danger.

"Of course, same as usual."

"Poor Edward was a little distracted though, couldn't keep his thoughts off of Bella, judging by his emotions." Jasper teased. I just rolled my eyes and ignored him. None of them could possibly blame me, or Bella for that matter, for getting nostalgic.

We all went off and did our things, some hunting, others reading, playing games, or just relaxing. We all had fit in to our normal routines easily once again. Bella, Alice, Jazz, and I were sitting in the living room watching a movie when Alice suddenly went still.

In my mind, or Alice's rather, I saw flashes of a book, a torn old book, and a girl from the school, her eyes a bright blue, deep with knowledge of some sort. She didn't look worried or scared, it was just a flash of her reading this impossibly old book, then looking up, as if she was there looking directly at us.

"Alice? What is it? What did you see?" Jasper questioned.

Alice and I just looked at each other. _Do you think she knows something Edward?_

I shook my head. She couldn't possibly. This human girl would have no way of knowing. She clearly wasn't Quileute, and the wolves weren't around anymore anyhow. I looked at Bella, remembering the days she had discovered our secret. She held that same knowing look, fearless, but curious.

Alice quickly explained the vision to the others, as I sifted through my memory or the teenage thoughts from today. I remember seeing the girl at lunch, but heard nothing suspicious, that I knew of. I actually didn't remember hearing anything at all really. I had only glazed through everyone's thoughts though; it's possible I just missed it. I _was _distracted by Bella, to be honest.

"I'll double check her thoughts tomorrow, I heard nothing unusual today," I covered, not willing to admit that I had heard nothing at all. There is no way that there is another teenage girl on this planet that I can not read the thoughts of. A gentle squeeze on my hand brought me back to reality, and to the beautiful woman beside me. I smiled and assured her everything was alright, and we got up to go hunt, and lose ourselves in memories past.

**NataliePOV**

I spent all morning in the library trying to build up the nerves to confront them. Though I wasn't scared, per say, I was nervous. I didn't really know what to say or how to act in this situation. How could I confront them? They needed to know that I knew. Edward would figure out eventually that he couldn't read my mind, unless… I let him.

I grabbed my bag and made my way into the cafeteria, grabbing a tray and filling it food, not really paying attention to what I was doing. I used my powers to expand my hearing in order to listen in on their conversation, trying to figure out the best timing to do this. Carrying my tray over to my usually empty seat, I had to hide my shock as I discovered the topic of their conversation- _me_.

"She doesn't look dangerous, just shy, a loner…"

"Did you guys smell her? That's not normal for a _human_…"

"I just can't hear her, something's not right. I wonder if she knows now…"

It was time for me to cut in. I had never done this before but the book said it was possible. Just follow my intuition, and direct my power very precisely. I had to clear my head of all but what I wanted them to hear, and very carefully, think: "_I do know, I know it all. I can explain but it's a long story_." I felt then a slight disconnection, and knew that was it. Risking a glance up to see if it worked, I looked into the eyes of six very confused, cautious, and shocked vampires.

Leaving my untouched food at the table, I got up and walked over to them.

"Hi." I said, simply. Well, they must think I'm brilliant. Hi? That's the best I can do? "Um, I'm sorry but maybe we should talk somewhere else. Follow me." I started walking out of the cafeteria, and glanced back, they were following me. Good. I hope.

**EPOV**

We had been waiting for this girl all morning. None of us had morning classes with her, so we patiently waited to catch her at lunch. I was very careful to look out for her thoughts this time.

A few minutes into the lunch period, she walked in, past our table and got into the lunch line. _She seems anxious._ Jasper thought to me. I took a moment to observe her, to get a feel of her thoughts. She was tall, long dirty blond locks of curly hair, and stood tall, confident, but eyes focused on her tray, as if she was concentrating really hard. But what amazed me the most about this shy looking, young human was that I really couldn't hear her. And I had no clue as to why. Speaking so only the six of us could hear, we discussed our next move.

"She doesn't look dangerous, just shy, a loner…" Bella, so compassionate for someone that possibly reminded her of her human days.

"Did you guys smell her? That's not normal for a _human_…" Emmett was shocked, but his thoughts gave him away as excited for some action that we hadn't really had since Bella had been changed. We all agreed with him. The girl didn't smell bad, she smelt very good actually. But that's what was weird. She was just a nice perfumed scent that walked by, as if she had no blood to lust after at all.

"I just can't hear her, something's not right." I admitted. "I wonder if she knows now…"

Something suddenly cut into my thoughts. It was unlike my usual "hearing." Not like thoughts, it was as if she was literally speaking inside of my head and I knew it was her, though I'd never heard her voice.

"_I do know, I know it all. I can explain but it's a long story_."

I could tell from my family's thoughts that they heard it too. It was one collective _"what… the…f…" _coming from the table. The girl's eyes met ours as she go up and approached the table.

"Hi," It seemed the girl was trying to think of what to say next, although I couldn't be sure. That was annoying. "Um, I'm sorry but maybe we should talk somewhere else. Follow me."

As she turned to walk away, Alice instructed me mentally "_It's fine, just follow her."_

I quickly nodded and got up, the others following in our path. I pushed my mental talents harder, trying to pick up on her thoughts, but this strange girl gave nothing away.

We were led into the empty library, past the kind old librarian who just smiled and waved. Past the fiction shelves and deep into the corner of the reference section she stopped at a table and turned toward us.

"My name's Natalie," she began, but was cut off by a now suddenly enthusiastic Alice.

"Hi Natalie, I'm Alice Cullen. It's very nice to meet you!" _Relax Edward, you'll love this! _Alice reassured me mentally, while blocking a vision she had. Alice clearly saw good coming from this and her positive outlook relaxed us all slightly. Well, that was Jasper but he got those vibes from her.

"Thanks," Natalie began again. "It's nice to meet you to, but I already know your Alice. Ummm, you probably didn't know this about me but you knew my family. You probably didn't even know this existed, but I know about you guys, and your kind, and the wolves, who aren't here anymore, and I can explain why I know this. But I want to say that I'm not going to hurt you or out your existence, believe me secrets are just important to myself as they are to you…" she rambled.

"What is it?" Jasper questioned, defensive, despite Alice's eager and excited demeanor.

"My name is Natalie Weber; my great-great grandmother was Angela Weber. And I'm a witch."

* * *

This story is going somewhere, i swear. ik its a lil different but give it a shot and ad to your favs and alerts!! ill try my best to get out a new chapter once a week.

**REVIEW!!!!** please?


	3. Chapter 3

Angels and Demons 

Chapter 3 Explanations

**EDWARD POV**

Angela Weber? A WITCH? I hated that I couldn't read her mind. I hated that we didn't know about this or about the witches. Had Carlisle known about them? If he didn't then I would be truly surprised.

"I'm sorry, it's a shock, I know, umm…" Natalie trailed of, clearly uncomfortable and unsure how to explain.

"_She's definitely telling the truth,"_ Jasper thought.

Emmett had a different take on things: _"Oh my god this is so COOL! This is the most exciting thing to happen to us since Bella!!"_

Rosalie was skeptical, and a thought this was all some sort of joke. Alice was, Alice. Bright and cheery and clearly excited. _"I didn't see it until just before Edward, but trust me, this is good, don't worry about it."_

Bella grasped my hand and let down her shield, to share her thoughts with me. She was more concerned about Angela; _"Does this mean Angela was a witch? How could we not have known? Alice seems happy so she must not be a bad witch…"_ Bella was picturing the stereotypical Hollywood witch with warts and wrinkles and a pointy hat. Trying to place these features on Angela was a difficult task.

"Okay, back up for a moment here. Prove it." Jasper commanded to the poor girl. I hope he didn't scare her.

"Jasper, relax. She's telling the truth and you know it." Alice turned to smile at the girl. "Why don't you explain, exactly, Natalie. You're right, we didn't know. Could you show us something, perhaps?"

"Um, okay." Natalie seemed to think for a moment. She looked around the shelves, checking for bystanders I supposed. "Okay," she whispered to herself under her breath, and took a small charm of a book off of her bracelet, setting it on the table.

"Wait. I don't think we should do this here, we should go to Carlisle and Esme. And get the full story, in private." Jasper suggested.

"That's probably a good idea," I agreed. "Let's go."

Natalie looked between us all, nodded, clasped the charm back on her wrist and followed us out of the school. We walked to our cars in the parking lot and began to get in. Natalie stopped short, unsure what to do, but the ever confident Alice simply pulled her into her and Jasper's car.

We pulled up to our still grand and beautiful house, where Carlisle and Esme were waiting on the porch for us. Alice had called them on the way, telling them to meet us, yet leaving out some very major details as to why. They were pretty much clueless.

Climbing out of the cars Esme ran to us, to make sure we were okay; _We don't have to move, do we Edward?_ I just simple shook my head, I doubted we would, and looked to Carlisle.

"Oh, who's this?" Esme exclaimed upon seeing Natalie.

"Esme, Carlisle," Alice jumped right in to take the reins after seeing Natalie's and our hesitation. None of us were sure how to explain. "This is Natalie Weber, a descendent of Angela Weber, remember her? Anyway Natalie has some interesting supernatural secrets of her own. She's a witch!" maybe straight forward was the best way to go.

"Okay, why don't we take this to the dining room now" Carlisle suggested.

We filed in one by one, taking our seats, with a nervous Natalie being pulled along by Alice. Once we were all seated we hastily explained to Carlisle and Esme the vision Alice had had the other night and the events at school today.

After we finished, all fighting to tell the story Carlisle sat back to take it all in, and turned to our guest. "Well, that is all very interesting, but why don't you let Natalie explain…"

**NPOV**

"Well, that is all very interesting, but why don't you let Natalie explain…" Carlisle had turned to me. After an awkward car ride with the over enthusiastic Alice and cautious Jasper, I had simply sat here in silence. The Cullen kids took over the job of explaining quite well, and I didn't feel the need to interrupt.

But when Carlisle turned to me I didn't have much of a choice. "Okay," I said. "Where do you want me to begin?" I knew I would have a lot to show them and explain.

"Why don't you start at the very beginning with Angela? She was a witch too?" Alice gave me an encouraging smile. Suddenly my nerves dissipated slightly. Remembering Jaspers power, I made a mental note to thank him later.

"Okay," I started but was suddenly interrupted.

"Is that the only way you know how to start a sentence?" A snippy yet musical voice snapped at me.

"Rosalie, be nice, this must be a lot for the young girl." Esme scolded. "Excuse her Natalie, Rose is never the most patient person. Please continue."

"Oh- sure." I stopped myself, and then launched into my tale.

"Well, about 150 years ago, you guys were here right?" Don't ask stupid questions, just tell the story, I thought to myself, as another wave of confidence hit me. "Angela wasn't a witch then. She didn't become one until she found the book later, or the book found her. It's complicated."

"We've got time" Emmett commented. He was excited, clearly.

"That's sort of what I was trying to show you earlier, the book. Angel got a hold of it when she was in her first year of college. The book has been in my family, probably for thousands of years. It sort of, finds the next witch in line for the powers, and when they get the book, the powers kick in. We're not taught or told anything before hand. I am the first witch in my family since Angela to get the book."

"But then how do you know this? Who explained it all to you?" Carlisle questioned eager for new information. I could tell he was trying to connect some dots in his mind.

"The book is not only a witch's spell book, but it acts as a diary of sorts. It holds important memories, as well as notes and entries from the last to use it. The book is what I was going to show you guys earlier in school. I keep it on me at all times, it's not safe to leave it out alone, or for me to be without it."

This time Edward cut in; "Well then how did you know about us? Angela never knew the truth. I would have known if she did."

"When you here she didn't. the book explains about other mythological creatures as well as containing spells and history. The section on vampires of course, gave Angela the dots to connect to you guys. But you were all long gone and so was she by the time she figured it out. So she had to take a peek back in time, and saw your story while you were here, and with Bella, for what it truly was." I looked to Bella and smiled. "She saw it all, she was happy for you, you know."

"Thank you" Bella simply said. Edward clasped her hand tighter and smiled down at her. It was all very sweet. I was glad I could bring them that moment of happiness.

"But that doesn't explain the mind reading thing? I could read Angela's." Edward cut in to my thoughts.

"And how you put your thoughts in our minds" Jasper pointed out.

"Yea, I'm not sure how that works. It's a witch thing. Comes with the powers." I shrugged. "I can take a peak into anyones thoughts if I wanted. Or place my thoughts in your head. I had never done that before until today of course. There was never a need to. I wasn't even sure if I could do it right. Though I can't say I never read thoughts before on purpose. I did when I first discovered that power. But I quickly learned to stay out of people's heads. You hear things you just don't want to hear, you know? Especially with teenagers." I looked at Edward and he was looking at the table and nodding his head. He clearly got what I meant.

"Okay, enough of the back story. Why don't you show us that book thing you were going to at school? I wanna see some of this magic!!" Emmett was rubbing his hands together and had a creepy grin on his face. I laughed at his excitement.

"Um, sure" I was about to begin when I was stopped with another question.

"Why did you tell us though, you said secrecy were important to you. Why tell us?" Edward questioned.

"Well, I pretty much instantly knew what you guys were, and I only felt it fair for you to know about me. And Angela, of course. Plus, I was sure you would have figured something was up eventually, with my mind being blocked from you and everything. And truth be told, I was kind of hoping you would have known about the witch thing already. I was hoping you'd be able to help me, find another witch that is…" I trailed off. I hated asking people for help. And seeing how the Cullen's seemed to have no clue, my hopes were just crushed. I looked to Carlisle.

"Well, thank you for being so honest with us Natalie. We will gladly keep your secret."

"Wait, Carlisle, you knew about witches? What are you blocking?" Edward inquired. The entire family looked to their father figure.

"The truth is, I did know about the witches that Natalie speaks of. Not her family of course, I never knew about Angela. But, I do know about witches, yes." The entire family and I were shocked. _There were more like me_. Maybe there was hope again.

"Where, what, I, I should find them…" I started, but Carlisle cut me off.

"Natalie, I'm afraid that there are no more. As far as I know of course." He placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, seeing the hope fade from my eyes. "Thousands of years ago, witches were very much a part of life, just a vampires were. Yet, with humans growing more afraid and more aware, they were – exterminated. It took the humans thousands of years, witches were as hard to catch as vampires, but not as indestructible. The humans had succeeded, for the most part. I thought they were all gone, until now. I haven't met any in almost four hundred years. Until you, obviously."

I could tell he was trying to be gentle with me, any of them could tell I was heart broken. Why was my family still around? Why was I the only one left? I was truly going to be an outsider, a freak, forever.

"I should go now." I choked out. Staring at the floor I got up and walked toward the door, not realizing it was already dark out.

"Natalie wait," Alice had appeared in front of me, before I realized it I had walked into her. She pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry. You thought there'd be more, didn't you?"

"I'm considered a freak at school, I have no friends, my parents, think I'm a _demonic devil-child_. I thought that if I could find another – someone else – like me, I could leave, be where I'm wanted. Grow up and die with someone who understands. Where I can be myself and not worry about slipping up all the time." I was fighting back tears now, my throat felt thick, and I felt like a fool. "There's no point in me sticking around if I can't find that. Now I'm sorry I wasted your time, and I'll continue to keep you secret, but I really should just leave."

"We know all about those feelings, Natalie. And we may not have mystical powers, well not _that_ mystical, but we get it. Don't leave, you're welcome here. Right, Esme?" Alice was still holding onto me, and looked up to Esme.

Esme stood, and walked over. Looking me straight in the eye, I was unsure of what she was going to do. She merely pulled me into a hug, and sounding as if she was going to cry choked out; "Of course. Stay with us, dear."

Esme soon pulled away and looked back toward the family. Carlisle nodded and smiled at me, "We would love to share our home with you Natalie."

"You can be yourself here, we have that same problem as you know." Bella said, smiling at me.

"Makes explaining ourselves a whole lot easier." Jasper nodded, coming and giving me a pat on the back.

"Now can I see some magic tricks?" Emmett asked. Rosalie slapped him on the arm.

"Leave it to the town of Forks to bring another human to us." Rosalie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. This was better than I was expecting.

"We'd be happy to have you, Natalie." Edward said nodding at me. "But we all are curious as to the rest of your story, and Emmett really wants to see that book trick."

I laughed and wiped away the last of my tears. "Really? Because I wouldn't-"

"Want to impose, blah, blah, blah. You're not. Were all incredibly curious and want you here. So just say yes already, I wanna see some magic too." Alice looked me in the eyes.

"Yes, I'd love to, thank you all so much." Alice pulled me into another hug as she bounced with excitement. I got ready for a long, happy night with the first real friends I've ever had.

* * *

**AN: REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!** now we can get into some fun, Cullen antics and be a little more light hearted before the rest of the drama ensues!!! lol.

p.s. i still own nothing but this story line. no Edward for me :(


End file.
